FIG. 1 shows the gamma of various aspects of a video signal transmission system, with curve 1a representing the transfer characteristic of the transmission side, curve 1b representing the transfer characteristic of the picture tube (CRT), and curve 1c representing the overall transfer characteristic.
The transmitted video signals of the NTSC, PAL and SECAM television (TV) standards have a gamma of 0.45 to 0.5 while the picture tube of color television (CTV) receivers have a gamma of 2.8 to 3.1. As a result, the overall transfer curve (light in to the camera--light out from the picture tube) is not linear and the overall gamma is in practice about 1.35 instead of a unity gamma. This implies that the exponential transfer characteristic of the picture tube is not fully compensated, leading to compression of the dark picture portions of the display. Such compression causes picture details near black to be lost, and colored areas to fade to black. Concurrently, whites are excessively amplified with respect to the dark portions to the point of often reaching picture tube saturation and blooming. A linear overall transfer characteristic avoids this black compression and can be obtained by an additional gamma correction of 0.8 in each of the red, green, and blue (R, G, and B) amplifiers in the television receiver. However, picture tubes have a relatively small dynamic range of light output which cannot be enlarged without reaching picture tube saturation causing blooming. Therefore, gamma correction to increase amplification of dark image areas causes a signal compression of the high signal level whites. This is illustrated by FIG. 2a showing a gamma corrected ramp signal. Peak white must be kept at the same level as in the uncorrected case, the dashed line to avoid picture tube blooming. As a consequence, the upper portion of the ramp signal has a reduced slope as shown in FIG. 2b. The viewer perceives this as a lack of contrast in grey to white picture areas resulting in washed out pictures. In such an event, the improvement of contrast of low-brightness portion of the image is obtained at the expense of high-brightness contrast deterioration.